A New Life
by love2read4life
Summary: Vampires have taken over and humans are registered at birth to find out if they are a possible mate for a vampire . Bella Swan has gone through life believing she is an ordinary girl what will she do when she finds out her whole life has been a lie?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am Love2read4life this is my first story and I hope you enjoy...**

Everything changed when the vampires took over. It all started when the Voltori, the vampire royalty declared that their race was dyeing because not enough vampires were able to find their mate if the mate was human because of having to keep up appearances so they took over to make it possible for vampires to find their mates but it was still near impossible for all vampire males to find their mates because it took too long to search every country and continent for their mate.

And that was when the register was created. The register is a system where a baby is entered in at birth and it scans the baby's DNA to see if they prove positive as a future mate they will be registered into the International Mate Database or the IMD for short and the database will search through all vampires that are searching for a mate. The baby's parents will have to sign contracts promising to keep the baby safe and well cared for until her mate comes for her on her 16th birthday, the baby will then receive a small tattoo on her back to identify her as a future mate for a vampire. For the girls who are not future mates life is pretty normal and average, but for the girls who were the mate to a vampire once their 16th birthday came their life changed forever.

Bella POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm screaming in my ear, I quickly tap the stop button on my alarm as I get up to get dressed and ready for school . I hurry downstairs for breakfast just in time to see my mom and dad walk into the dining room with my regular breakfast of cornflakes and yogurt ,yum!

"Morning honey" says my mom as she sits down

"morning mom ,morning dad" I say happily as I sit down to enjoy breakfast

"Sweetheart don't forget me and your mother are going on a business trip for three days to Australia so if you need anything don't be afraid to phone us sweetie" says my dad with a look that clearly says he is being serious .

"I will dad ,I doubt I will need anything though..."I say awkwardly

"okay sweetie ,well it is time for school have a good day and take care of yourself, I love you " my mom says in a worried voice

"okay mom I will, love you too" I say as I kiss her goodbye.

I climb into the school bus and take one of the front seats .The drive to school is fast and I am soon climbing of the bus. I walk into school as the bell rings for class...

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[6 Hours later...]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

I am so ready to go home, I feel horrible around gym class I started to feel really sick ,I hope I get better without needing to go to the doctor.

My parents hate the doctor and whenever I go my mom insists on rubbing oil on my back for good luck ,I don't think it helps at all but I let her to make her feel better.

I get on the school bus and get a window seat so I can rest my head on the wall of the bus.

"Bella, are you okay?" I hear a girlish voice ask from next to me ,I look up to see my best friend Alice talking to me.

"Yes Alice I am fine, I am just feeling a little bit sick ,that's all" I say in a tired voice.

"Bella, you look pale and I think you have a fever, " she says as she brings her hand closer to touch my head. When her hand touches my head she lets out a yelp "Bella you have a fever and not a small one either, you need to go to the doctor right now!" she says worried.

"No Alice I don't need the doctor I just need to go home and sleep it off"

"Fine Bella but promise me that if you are not better tomorrow then you will go to the doctor." she says

"Alright Alice I promise" I say nodding. Knowing Alice won't give up. Alice is always very careful when it comes to health because she is a future mate and therefore has to take good care of herself ,and in 3 months when she is 16 she is going to meet the love of her life.

I wish that was me I have always thought of how great it would be to be a future mate but my parents are very thankful that I wasn't, you see my parents hate vampires they are terrified of them and as such they refuse to go near then ,I shudder to think what they would have done if I was a future mate. I also know I am definitely not a future mate because my 16th birthday was 2 weeks ago .

The bus finally pulls up to my house so I pick up my bag and say goodbye to Alice as I climb off the bus and walk in the door to my house.

I go upstairs to my room flop down on my bed ,the second my head hits the pillow I fall right asleep.

 **Was it okay?**

 **Please give constructive criticism it is the only way I can know how to improve but please no flames**

 **Please ,please ,please review it means so much to me and any questions posed will be answered.**

Thank you for taking the time to read my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**First I would like to thank Lakita2 ,ILLUSION IDONYand littlealicecullen1901 for being my first reviewers I will try to make this chapter a bit longer...**

I wake up to a pounding in my head and my lungs burning I feel as if I have been run over by a bus twice.

The light assaults my eyes when I open them and as I look at my clock I see that it is only 6 o' clock school starts in one hour I try to get up and as I stand I feel a wave of dizziness rush over me and I fall back into my bed. I don't think I will be getting to school today.

I groan as I hear my phone start to ring from where it is charging on my desk . I slowly get up and try to fight back the dizziness as I make my way to the desk I finally get to my desk when my phone starts ringing for the second time. I quickly pick it up and press the answer call button .

"Hello" I croak out wondering who would be phoning me at this time in the morning

"Bella you sound terrible!" exclaims Alice sounding worried

"Thanks Alice, that makes me feel all better" I croak out dryly

"Bella please tell me you are going to the doctor today" she says

"Well Alice to be honest I don't think I am in any condition to drive today, can't I just stay in bed I am sure I can get better on my own." I say trying to be as convincing as possible.

"No Bella, if you need a ride I will take you but you are going to go to the doctor ,whether you want to or not!" She exclaims angrily.

"Okay Alice you win, could you please give me a ride to the doctor?" I ask tiredly

"I definitely can I will tell my parents that you are very sick and that I need to stay off to help you" she says kindly

" Okay Alice but only if you are sure your parents wont mind then I will make the appointment and call you back with the time" I answer

"I am sure they will be fine with it ,my parents love you Bella"

"Okay I will phone you back in ten minutes with the time of the appointment ,goodbye" I say

"Okay don't forget to call with the time I will go talk to my parents, goodbye see you soon" she says as the line disconnects.

I slowly make my way over to my closet where I get dressed in a loose black top ,jeans and pumps then I tie up my hair in a messy bun .

I walk over to my phone and dial the number of the hospital, because when you live in a small town like Forks the only doctors that work here work in the hospital

I hear the dial tone of the hospital and then hear a friendly female voice say "Forks General Hospital how can I help you?"

"Hello this is Isabella Swan and I would like an appointment with Dr. Brent please" I say

"Alright just a moment" she says as she puts me on hold I wait for a few minutes and listen to the holding music. I wonder what is taking so long then the music cut off.

"Isabella are you there?" The lady asks

"Yes I am" I reply waiting for her to speak

"Well Isabella I am afraid that Dr Brent is out today but Dr Cullen is in today would it be okay if you saw him instead?"

"That would be fine around what time do you want me to get there?" I question her.

"Around 7 am if that is okay" she asks

"That is great thank you" I thank her and hang up the phone. Then I dial Alice and wait for her to pick up.

"Hello?" I hear Alice question

"Hi Alice its Bella I have the time for the appointment" I say.

"That's great Bella what time?" She asks

"It is at 7am"I answer.

"Okay I will be there at quarter to 7 so we can get to the hospital on time."

"Okay see you then Alice" I say

"Goodbye Bella see you soon"

"See you soon Alice bye" I say then I hang up.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[half an hour later ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Alice is here and am just slowly getting up to get my jacket.

"Bella ,where are you" she calls out

"Up here Alice" I croak out.

I hear soft footsteps walking up the stairs and coming closer .Then I see Alice as she walks in through my door.

"Sheesh, Bella you look like death warmed over" she says

"I feel like it too Alice" I say as start to get up and walk over to her

"Come on Bella you need to get to the doctor now" she leads me downstairs to her car and helps me into the car. I buckle myself into the car as Alice climbs in ,she starts the car and begins to drive.

After a few minutes we finally reach the hospital and Alice helps me walk in.

We walk up to the reception desk and I see a pretty lady talking on the phone I walk up to her and as I get there she puts down the phone and turns to look at me.

"Hello, I am here for my appointment with Dr Cullen "I say politely.

"Alright honey ,please sit in the waiting area while I fetch your file and take it to Dr Cullen he will see you in a few minutes" she says kindly

"Okay" I say as I walk over to the waiting area as she walks off. I sit down with Alice in the waiting area and look at their magazines while I wait to be called in .

"Isabella Swan" announces a voice from the intercom .I walk down the passage to the doctors office and slowly open the door.

 **Yay I over 1000 words I will try make it longer in the future.**

 **Please review it means the world to me 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there again I was only going to update tomorrow but thanks to all my reviewers like Vikki S and 7334 I was inspired to write more so here it is :**

The door slowly opens with a loud creak and I slowly open my door to see an all white office with a desk that had chairs on both sides and an examination bed as well as a whole lot of scientific looking instruments.

And behind the desk sat a blond man with golden eyes. I gasp out loud when I realise that my doctor is also a vampire vampire! I have never been this close to a vampire before, I had seen them from a distance but never from this close up because of my parents deep fear of them.

"Hello Isabella I am Dr Cullen " he says in a calming voice.

" Hello Dr. Cullen it is a pleasure to meet you "I stammer out nervously

"Now Isabella I understand that you have been feeling under the weather lately?" he questions

"Please call me Bella, and yes I have been feeling quite dreadful lately" I reply

"Well that is no good please take a seat on the examination bed so we can try to get down to the cause of what is making you feel ill" he says in a kind voice.

"alright Dr Cullen" I say nervously as I walk over to the examination bed when I get to the bed I notice that I am shaking like a leaf with fear.

"Now Bella I know that going to the doctor can be scary especially when you are here alone but I assure you that you have nothing to be afraid of." He says in an assuring tone ,and it works to an extent I don't feel as scared now he told me that there was no need to be scared .

" Okay Dr Cullen I will do my best to be brave" I say my voice is still a bit shaky when I speak but I can feel myself slowly calming down as I sit there.

"alright Bella I am going to start by taking your blood pressure " he says as he wraps a band around my arm and it starts to inflate, after a few minutes he looks at the screen on top of the band and records the results.

"I am now going to check inside our ears and mouth to look for signs of infection " he says taking out a small cone like thing and using it to look inside my ear.

"Hmmm your ear is very red inside ,you are going to need some ear drops to clear it up" he says sympathetically. He then takes out what looks to be a popsicle stick and uses it to press down my tongue so he can see my throat he tuts s he sees it.

"no wonder you are feeling sick , your throat is very infected and red you are going to need some throat spray too, I am going to use my stethoscope to check your lungs now because if am sure this infection will have moved to your lungs by now" he say taking out his stethoscope and getting ready to listen to my lungs with it.

"Dr Cullen if you don't mind e asking how come you need to use a stethoscope to listen to my lungs if you are a vampire and can hear my lungs anyway?" I ask curiously.

"You know you are the first person to ask me that, well I use the stethoscope to listen to not only your lungs but also your blood cells and therefore I can hear how many white blood cells are working to make you better so I can accurately estimate how much antibiotics you need to make you well again" he says and his answer astounds me imagine having hearing so good you could hear blood cells rushing through peoples veins!

"That is amazing" I say as he brings the stethoscope to my chest and begins to listen intently

"definitely infected ,I am going to lift the back of your shirt to try hear better" he says lifting the back of my shirt as I lean forward to give him better access.

Then he suddenly freezes, I look back at him to see a look of horror and shock on his face. I quickly start to panic as I think of all the things that could be wrong with me.

"What is it ,what is wrong" I say panicked.

"Isabella, you know exactly what is wrong as a future mate you should not be alone when you are outside of your home under any circumstances especially not in the presence of a male vampire!" he says angrily. I am very confused I am not a future mate!

"What do you mean?" I ask confused "I am not a future mate"

"Yes you are Bella I can see your mate tattoo right here on your back" he says pointing to a spot on my back.

"But that's not possible my parents always told me that I was not a future mate, why would they lie?" I ask getting confused and scared now.

"I do not know Bella could it be possible that they were keeping it from you until your 16th birthday?" he asks kindly

"No, it couldn't be because my 16th birthday was 2 weeks ago" I say starting to feel very lost and worried.

"Bella would it be okay if I took a blood sample it would make it possible for me to find out who your mate is and maybe he could shed some light on the situation." He says

"Okay, Dr Cullen" I say trembling in fear I am terrified of needles and blood ,but I understand that it is necessary so we can get to the bottom of this mess. Dr Cullen fetches a needle and makes quick work of drawing the blood out of my arm I hardly feel a thing.

"Bella I am going to send a nurse to wait with you while I go and get this blood tested, okay?" he says softly.

"Okay Dr Cullen" I say equally as soft. Dr Cullen leaves and a few minutes later a kind looking lady in a nurses uniform walks in.

Carlisle Cullen POV

Could it be her ,could it be my sons mate who was stolen from him so many years ago? There is only one way to find out. I walk into the blood testing lab and walk right up Sharon the head of the department.

"Sharon I need a mate test on this blood please" I say handing her the vial of blood "and please hurry it is urgent.

"Will do Dr Cullen ,it will be done in 5 minutes.

I wait tensely for the 5 minutes and breathe a sigh of relief when I see Sharon with the results to the test.

I slowly look down at the paper and it reads:

 _Future mate: positive_

 _Vampire mate :Edward Cullen_

I gasp as my suspicions are confirmed Isabella Swan is my sons long lost mate ...

 **Yay over 1200 words I am slowly making chapters longer**

 **And once again thank you to all the people who have reviewed ,followed or favorited my story**

 **Please review it means soo much to me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey every one I would like to thank my new reviewers Juney83uk and Karolqooy by the way thank you for taking the time to write a review and I would like to ask you what is Brazil like?**

 _Carlisle POV_

How do I tell Edward I think as I begin making my way through the passage ways towards the front desk. I wish the rules would permit us to keep our cell phone during work hours but they believe that it is distracting and we were told to inform our close loved ones to phone the hospital in the event of an emergency, we would then be paged to come to the front desk and we could then handle the situation.

I would think that this situation counts as an emergency. I finally get to the front desk after a walk that felt much longer then it usually does.

"Hello Mrs Stanley, I need to use my phone to call my son urgently" I say quickly if I had been talking just a little faster she wouldn't have understood me.

"And what is so urgent that you would need to use your phone in work hours?" she says snottily

"I hardly see why that would be your business Mrs Stanley" I say sharply.

"I need a proper reason before I can give you your phone Dr Cullen!" she snaps angrily at me

"Mrs Stanley we both know that there s no suck rule," I snap back ",now if you would stop trying to stick your nose in my personal business and hand me my phone that would be appreciated" I say sharply.

"yes Dr Cullen, I am sorry Dr Cullen." she says, quickly handing over my phone.

"Do not let it happen again" I warn her firmly.

"Yes sir" she whispers looking down embarrassed.

I walk far away from the front desk and quickly find my son Edwards number in my contacts list. The second I find it I hit dial.

I hear it ring once..

Then a second time...

And on the third ring I hear the phone being picked up

"Hello?" I hear my son greet ,obviously wondering who would be phoning him.

"Edward son it me" I say

"Carlisle, not that I am not happy to hear from you but why are you phoning me you know I don't have time to talk I am still searching for my mate" he says slightly exasperated.

"Edward son I don't know how to tell you this to I am just going to come right out and say it" I say nervously "son we have found your mate.

I hear him gasp as his mind tries to wrap around what I have just told him, it doesn't take long for him to respond.

"Are you sure?" he says hopefully "where is she?" He questions before I can say anything.

"yes son I am sure, I even have the blood test to prove it and she is here in the hospital of Forks as we speak, being kept company by one of the human female nurses." I say reassuringly.

"Carlisle I would like you to stay with her 24/7 until I can arrive to fetch her and take her home with me" he says firmly.

"of coarse if that is what you wish Edward" I assure him

"It is Carlisle" he confirms

"then that is what will happen Edward" I say.

"alright ,Carlisle I have to go I am in Europe and I need to get the soonest flight possible ." I hear the beep of the phone as he hangs up.

Now to tell Bella what is going to happen.

 _Edward POV_

I cant believe it finally after 16 years I have found my precious mate. I simply cannot wait until I have her in my arms, and once she is there I will never let her go again.

I am in my car driving towards the airport it is now 10 am and my flight is at 11 am so I must hurry to get there on tine .

After what feels like an eternity we finally pull up to the airport and I hurry to get my bags and get inside as soon as possible.

I quickly check in my baggage and move to collect my aeroplane ticket.

By this time it is 10:45 and time for me to board the plane so I slowly make my way up to the plane and walk up the stairs to the planes door I show the airhostess my ticket and she leads me to my first class seat at the front of the plane.

In just a few hours I will have my mate back safe and sound.

 **I know it was short but I didn't want to leave updating till tomorrow plus I really wanted to end it here I promise the next one will be longer .**

 **Thank you to all the people that have reviewed my story it means so much to me.**

 **Please please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I would like to thank my reviewers Fairytaillover, .7334 ,juney83uk and littlealicecullen1901 for their amazing reviews.**

 _Bella POV_

What is going on? Why is this happening I think as I sit waiting for the nurse to arrive. I just don't understand I can't be a future mate I just can't.

My whole life my parents have rejoiced of the fact that I am not a future mate but they must have known I mean how could they not, they would have had to sign all the contracts and papers for the hospital to even consider giving me to them!

I hear the soft creak of a door and quiet footsteps as the nurse makes her way into the room. Once in she looks around and as her eyes land on me she starts to head towards me .

"Hello sweetie my name is Angela and Dr Cullen asked me to come and keep you company while your blood is being processed" she explains kindly.

"Hello Angela I am Isabella Swan but please call me Bella" I say politely.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Bella" she says

"likewise Angela" I say smiling widely at her for a moment.

"So Bella what did you come in for today if you don't mind me asking" she questions

"I came in because I have been feeling a bit sick for the past few days and I wanted to find out what was wrong" I answer.

"And what did Dr Cullen say it was?" She asks curiously.

"he said that I have a bad ear and throat infection and that it has spread to my lungs and that is what is making me sick..." I say trailing off

"But if he already knows what is wrong then why did he have to do a blood test?" she questions inquisitively.

"To be honest I don't really know what is going on, one minute he was listening to my lungs and getting prepared to listen to my lungs from my back when he lifted the back of my shirt and started shouting about me not telling him I was a future mate, the thing is I am not a future mate ,at least as far as I know" I say getting more upset and worried as I go on.

"That is quite strange dear, but not to worry Dr Cullen is one of our best and he will get to the bottom of this mess" She says soothingly.

"I hope so, I am just so confused why would my parents lie to me about something like this and if they only wanted to tell me when they absolutely had to why have they let my 16th birthday pass, and where is my mate?" I say close to crying.

"I don't know sweetie but what I do know is that you will find out soon the blood test will tell you everything you need to know about who your mate is and he will probably have a lot of the answers to your questions" she speaks calmly.

We sit there for countless minutes just trying to fill the time as I waited for Dr Cullen to arrive back with the answers I was so desperate to get.

"So Angela do you have any children?" I ask

"Yes actually ,twin girls and they are both future mates" she replies her voice filling with love when she speaks of her daughters.

"And what is that like ,to have daughters who are future mates I mean" I question

"It isn't all that different to if they weren't future mates I suppose there are just allot of rules to be followed like they cant be in the presence of a vampire and they need to be visited by a social worker once a month to make sure they are fine and happy as well as if they get even a little bit sick or hurt they have to visit the doctor strait away." she informs me

I had known most of the stuff already ,with Alice being a future mate and all but now I am definitely listening closer to what this nurse is saying because now it applies to me.

"And have they told you what will happen once your daughters turn 16?" I ask nervously almost afraid of an answer.

"From what they have said not much will change really my daughters will move in with their mates and I will be welcome to get a house close by and see them whenever I need to I got very lucky as both my daughters mates are part of the same coven so it will be easy to be close by in case they need me." she says with a smile.

I am about to ask her more questions when I hear the door open with a soft creak and then I turn around and there stands Dr Cullen...

"Dr Cullen what is going on?" I quickly ask desperate to get an answer.

"Bella my suspicions have been confirmed you are indeed a future mate." He says calmly

"But how ,why ,and who is my mate?" I say firing questions faster than he can answer

"Bella slow down I have spoken to your mate on the phone and he is busy getting on a plane to come and get you as we speak."

"But who is he?"

"Bella I think it would be best if your mate explains everything to you ,and I also think that you should go to sleep as you are still not well , I am admitting you until your mate can collect you"

"When will he be here?" l ask

"He will arrive sometime later tonight, now you must go to sleep Bella your body needs rest i will be hooking you up to an IV to give you your medicine" he informs me.

"alright Dr Cullen" I say giving in and I lie down while he inserts the IV into my arm.

I feel my eyelids get heavy as I slowly drift off to sleep...

 **Yay over 1000 words I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Once again thank you to all of the amazing people that have reviewed my story it means allot to me.**

 **Please ,please review every single review means the world to me 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank my reviewers Tavia, juny83uk, ,linmac74 ,Lulu ,fairytaillover963 ,superduperfics ,j makphail ,littlealicecullen1901 , .7334 ,guest and photographlivelovelaugh and all the wonderful people who have followed and favorited the story it means so much to know that people enjoy reading my writing so thank you for your support.**

 _Edward POV._

I get to my first class seat and sit down preparing for the long flight to Forks Washington, where my mate is currently residing.

A small human woman comes and takes the seat next to me and begins to get herself settled and comfortable once she has stored her had luggage in the overhead compartment she turns to look at me for the first time.

When her eyes land on me she lets out a gasp of surprise and her eyes fill with recognition.

"king Edward, what an honour it is to meet you" she cries out as she begins to kneel on the floor.

"please ma'am there is no need for that" I say as I help her to her feet

"king Edward, I am a reporter for Vampire Monthly and I would be honoured if you would answer a few questions for this months issue' she pleads desperately.

"I would be more then happy to answer your questions but I may not answer all of them ." I warn welcoming the distraction to draw my thoughts away from my mate.

"That is more than alright king Edward I will be happy no matter which you chose to answer ," she says hastily "just let me fetch a notepad and pen from my hand luggage and we can get started" she gets up and takes her hand luggage down from the overhead compartment.

She rustles around in her bag for a couple of minutes before she finally has her pen and notepad she quickly zips up her bag and then returns it to the overhead compartment. After all this was done she settled back into the seat next to me and poised her pen at the ready just waiting for her to begin writing.

"So king Edward how did you become king?" she questions excitedly.

"Well as you know before vampires stepped in to rule and help improve the earth, vampires already had leaders in the Voltori, but you would now know them as the kings of Europe, they are the main kings and make all of the most important decisions mainly the ones that involve the whole world ,they were the ones who decided to make vampires known," I pause for a moment allowing this to sink in." ,when they decided that vampires should take over they realised that they could not do it on their own and that they needed at least one representative for each continent." I explain

"And you were chosen as the representative for America," she fills in " but why did they choose you specifically?" she asks curiously.

"My vampire father ,a man named Carlisle was a close friend of the Voltori and when they took over they asked him to be the king of America but he has a deep passion for medicine and being a doctor and so he turned them down, because they had known me almost as long as Carlisle I was their second choice and when they asked I accepted." I explain.

"Fascinating!" she whispers excitedly "and king Edward may I ask why you were in Europe when you rule America?" she askes curiously with a smile.

"The Voltori expect a detailed report back every 6 months I was there to give mine in as well as to attend to some private business that I would rather not discuss" I answer politely.

"that is perfectly alright," she replies ",what about siblings king Edward do you have any?"

"Yes I do I have two brothers whose names are Jasper and Emmett and two sisters whose names are Alice and Rosalie." I reply with a fond smile thinking of my siblings.

"and do you all live together?" she questions brightly

"me and my siblings live together in Port Angeles and my vampire father and mother live in Forks Washington." I reply.

"If you don't mind me asking why do you and your parents live separately from each other?" she asks.

"Carlisle felt that he would have more to offer to Forks hospital than what he could offer to Port Angelus hospital where there were many other doctors and vampires with his qualifications." I answer.

"That's so amazing" she whispers.

"I agree" I reply

"so king Edward is there any news on a mate in your future." she asks with a playful smile.

"Yes there definitely is but I would rather not go into too much detail." I say with a soft smile just to think in a few hours I will be with my beautiful mate.

We go on talking like this for countless hours her asking me simple questions and me answering to the best of my ability and then she begins to tire and goes to sleep.

Now in only three hours my mate will be in my arms again.

 _Bella POV_

I wake up to the soft beeping of a heart monitor coming from across the hall. I slowly open my eyes as I feel my warm blanket wrapped around me.

I try to get up only to feel a painful tug on my hand as I look down to see the IV Carlisle had put in earlier

I hear the door creak open and I see light poor into the room as the door is opened.

"oh your awake ,how are you feeling sweetheart?" says Dr Cullen as he walks toward me

"Hello Dr Cullen ,I am feeling a bit better thanks" I say and its the truth I feel miles better then how I felt yesterday.

"That's terrific my dear I am going to check you over real quick so we can see how you are progressing." He says kindly as he begins getting all his equipment ready for my check-up.

"Dr Cullen do you know when my mate will be arriving?" I ask nervously.

"He will be arriving very soon my dear" he says with a smile when he says this I feel my heart clench with nerves.

He puts the band around my arm and it begins to inflate after he has recorded the results he moves on to check my ears and throat for infection.

"both your ears and throat are looking much better dear" he notes while writing down the results.

Then he takes out his stethoscope and begins to listen to my lung I smile when I think of what happened the last time he had done this.

He writes down the results and then says "your lungs sound much better and I think with just a few more doses of antibiotics you should be right as rain."

I hear the sound of the door creaking open and I turn to look who it could be ,it is probably Angela coming to see how I am .

I hear footsteps drawing closer, and them I am being held in a pair of strong yet gentle arms.

"Hello my mate I am so happy to finally have you in my arms again" a loving voice says in my ear, it is my mate! I turn to look at him for the first time..

He is very handsome he has copper hair with golden eyes and then I realise something.

My mate is king Edward!

 **Sorry I couldn't resist the cliffy**

 **On the bright side I got over 1200 words yay!**

 **Once again thank you to all my amazing reviewers.**

 **Please, Please ,please review.3**

 **I will be updating soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I would like to thank Aljay925, pinklady34, .7334, fairytalelover963, ren4and linmac74 for their wonderful reviews and thank you to all the amazing people who have followed and favorited this story your continued support means the world to me.**

Bella POV.

"king Edward" I gasp jumping out of his strong arms and falling into a kneel before him.

"No my mate please call me Edward and you need not ever kneel to me again for we are equals now, and anyone who does no accept that is not welcome where I rule" He growls out his eyes darkening with anger at the thought of someone not accepting me.

"Okay...Edward" I say testing his name out.

"My mate I am so happy hat I have finally found you again after all these years I have been so worried" he says leaning forward to nuzzle my neck.

I am about to start questioning him when I hear someone clearing their throat behind us. I quickly turn to see Dr Cullen standing in the doorway smiling happily

"Hello Edward it is good to see you again" greets Dr Cullen warmly.

"Hello Carlisle it is wonderful to see you again and may I thank you for finding my mate." Edward greets back equally as warmly.

"Edward have you told Rose and Emmett of the return of your mate yet ?" questions Carlisle

A look of horror passes Edwards face when Dr Cullen says this.

"No it slipped my mind I was so excited that my mate had ben found that I completely forgot to call them." he admits sheepishly.

"Who are Rose and Emmett?" I ask curious about what could be so important that he would have such a strong reaction to it.

A look of sympathy come over both Dr Cullen and Edwards face.

"what is it?" I ask wondering why they are looking at me like that.

"My love you see Rose and Emmett are my brother and Sister and..."he trails off looking nervous.

"And ..." I prod gently

"And they are your biological parents" he finishes in a soft voice

"WHAT!" I scream out shocked "That's not possible my parents are Renee and Charlie Swan, aren't they? " I am starting to panic.

"Calm down love and I will explain, but to answer your question no Renee and Charlie Swan are not your parents' he says soothingly.

"But why, and how did I end up with them, did my parents not want me?" I ask sadly.

"of coarse they wanted you love, they love you with all their hearts and they will be ecstatic when they hear that you have been found" he comforts.

But how was I taken from them ?" I whisper

"you see love when Rose ,your mother gave birth too you there was a complication that meant that she had to be turned the second you were born so once you were in this world the nurse took you strait to have your blood tested the test proved positive and you were moved to the nursery..." Edward trails off

"and what happened next?" I ask enthralled

"Well you were left in the nursery with the other babies and the security tapes show people in masks coming in to the room and going over to the section where the future mates are sleeping they look on each name tag to see who the babies mate is and when they got to you they stop, then they took you and ran out the room and my life they hid you so well that we were not able too find you until today." He says sadly.

 **I know it is short but I really wanted to end it there I promise to update soon.**

 **And I would like to than all my reviewers one more time thank you so much for the support you show me and this story.**

 **Please, please, please review 3**


End file.
